


Antarctic Prince AU or Something

by FrenchBullPigs



Series: MYCT Things [1]
Category: Dream SMP-Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Antarctic Empire, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, ask to tag, kinda??, no beta we die like wilbur soot, the real name thing is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBullPigs/pseuds/FrenchBullPigs
Summary: Philza’s mother always told him he was special. That didn’t mean anything to him, after all, wasn’t every mom supposed to say that to their child, regardless if they were actually special or not? When asked that, Phil’s mother was adamant in the fact that Phil was special. Something about the stars aligning when he was born. And everyone in the village went along with it, saying that he was going to save them all, he would help them.~~~Or how Phil defeated the Ender Dragon, started a new country and adopted three kids, all before 26.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, thats weirdchamp - Relationship
Series: MYCT Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059623
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I speed-ran this fic before Techno's stream today, so there will probably be mistakes. But anyway, first published fic in this fandom pog. 
> 
> Also, I've not watched SMPEarth (only the DSMP) so IDK if there's backstory behind the AE??? All I know is that I want SBI fluff in the Antarctic Empire universe, so that's what I wrote. 
> 
> Ahh I just put it in the box thing and it looks so short ahhh
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Philza’s mother always told him he was special. That didn’t mean anything to him, after all, wasn’t every mom supposed to say that to their child, regardless if they were actually special or not? When asked that, Phil’s mother was adamant in the fact that Phil was special. Something about the stars aligning when he was born. And everyone in the village went along with it, saying that he was going to save them all, he would help them. 

Phil didn’t understand it. He was just a boy. It was Phil’s grandmother that helped him understand. When she came over, Phil would sit on her lap and listen to her stories of faraway places, and how he tied into the future. 

(Once, she told him about the Dragon. She said that it was bigger than you can imagine, and when it roared, the ground shook. It lived in the End, a place devoid of light and so, so empty.)

When Phil’s mom found out about all this, she whisked him away and forbade his grandmother to talk about the End, even if he were special. Phil didn’t know why she did, he was four and had better things to think about instead of giant, man-eating dragons. 

He grew up with the village kids and learned how to read and fight. He enjoyed fighting and was quite good at it. But he realized that more people took interest in him when he was fighting. Phil could feel the stares and hear the whispers of “There he is, the one who will help protect us”. He stopped fighting in the village square. 

Soon, he was better than everyone in the village. Which turned out to be a problem. There was no point in fighting when you knew you’d win. But there were still things out there he could take care of. There were mobs that came to terrorize the town at night, zombies and skeletons and giant spiders. He could hear them walking down the street at night when he was supposed to be sleeping. But his mother wouldn’t let him fight them. He was too special and safer at home. 

He had snuck out one night to fight them. And he did a mighty fine job before he got caught and sent back home, where his frantic mother was waiting. And after that first time, he didn’t try sneaking out again. 

But then, his grandmother, his sweet grandmother who called him her Sunshine Boy and snuck him cookies before dinner, was killed by a zombie. That night, in a rage, Phil went out and slay every monster without remorse that even dared look at his village. He had walked through the village to get back to his house in the morning, his shirt tore by arrows and covered in the gore and dust of zombies. Everyone watched him. 

Phil was ten. 

After that point, he had been allowed to go on small adventuring trips to the forests surrounding his village. It was a welcome change from the domestic ways of the village. There was something peaceful about being in the woods alone, with only yourself to rely on. 

When Phil was sixteen, he left to go make his own way in the world. He travelled over oceans and mountains, made his way across marshes and forests and found his way into the Nether. He spent a long while in there, getting new items and trading with the Piglins. And then, he found the End. 

Phil knew that there was a very high chance of him never getting out, but that didn’t stop him from being amazed by the feel of the End. It was dry but different from the dryness of the Nether. The End was completely silent, with no wind, no water, no...anything. Except for the dragon. The ground rumbled under Phil’s feet. 

The fight was a long one, brutal and there were multiple times Phil believed he wasn’t going to win. The dragon was strong and seemed to never get tired. Every time it roared, Phil had to steady himself. But then finally, the dragon grew weak. Phil had taken out the crystals that were tied to its life form, so the dragon exploded into a ball of purple light. Phil had won. 

He left with the dragon’s head. There was a village close to the portal, and the people were joyous that the dragon was gone. Word got to the Kingdom a long ways away, and the King gave Phil permission to start a new Kingdom. 

So he left with a large group of people and went to the South, where the cold and snow would help fiend off attacks. (They didn’t even have a country yet and already Phil was thinking of how to protect it.) 

A few months later, when buildings were built and everyone was settled down, Phil was crowned King. And when the crown was placed on Phil’s head, he finally realized what his mother meant by saying he was special.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Oh I'm gonna post this on Christmas Eve it's gonna be so pogchamp
> 
> Also me at 11:30 with half the chapter written and no editing done yet: You FOOL! 
> 
> ANYWAY this was also kinda speedrun so if there were any mistakes please call me out.
> 
> EDIT: Changed a minor thing to give me more wiggle room (for angst purposes lol)

So a few months passed, and Phil got used to having a whole country and people to look out for. He messed up a lot, (like so many times he didn’t know why the people were so patient with him) but he finally got used to having a country full of people under his protection. 

Phil had gotten into a grove, and his days were infinitely easier now that he followed the schedule. He woke up and ate breakfast while looking over documents, then had meetings all morning. Meetings were fine and all, but Phil was still young, and his years as a wanderer meant that sitting in the same room for hours wasn’t the greatest time. 

So, after lunch, Phil would walk through his town. That’s all it was really. Even though on important documents, it was credited as The Antarctic Empire, it was a town. Phil could—and did—greet everyone by name. Maybe that was why the people liked him so much. They would pull him aside sometimes and tell him that he was the first ruler that actually treated them like people and not a chess piece to be used in war. 

Sometimes he would go down to the docks and help the fishermen unload their wares. And that was where he found them. Phil had moved a particularly large crate to find two young boys huddled behind it. One had a yellow sweater, and he was halfway in front of the other so Phil couldn’t see him. 

The three stared at each other for a long moment before Phil moved. He slowly placed the crate down and smiled at the boys. “Hello,” he said softly. There was no one else in the nearby vicinity, but Phil thought it’d be easier to calm them down. It’s like a wounded animal. The adventurer part of Phil’s brain supplied. Yes, thank you for that. Phil thought back, then mentally shook his head. He must really be losing it if he’s talking to himself. 

Yellow-sweater boy moved, pulling Phil out of his thoughts. He had adjusted to be in front of the other fully, which put Phil slightly on edge. 

“Do you boys have parents?” Phil still didn’t raise his voice. Yellow-sweater boy shook his head. That meant they were from the orphanage. But Phil knew that there were only a few kids in there (such a blessing, while Phil wished that there would be no need for an orphanage, he’d rather there be three kids in there instead of more), and these kids were not from the orphanage. 

"Mama said we had to stay here, but it's been a while and we're cold."

The boy behind yellow-sweater boy placed a hand on his shoulder. They whispered to each other for a few minutes, until yellow-sweater boy nodded. “Mama isn’t coming back, is she?” 

The question was directed at Phil, which wasn’t really something he could answer. He wanted to say that their parents were coming back, but the boy said it’d been days, and there was a ship that had left with some passengers a few months ago, and Phil had a sinking feeling that the parents were on it. 

“Here, I know I’m not your parent, but it would be better for you to be out of the cold. Especially if you’ve been staying down here. I can take you back to my house, and you can stay there until...until your parents come back.” Phil put his hand out slowly, inviting them to take it. The two looked at each other (Phil still couldn’t see the other boy) for a long minute before nodding and taking his hand. 

Well, yellow-sweater boy took Phil’s hand. The other boy still didn’t look at Phil. He was wearing a hood pulled down over his face, and was halfway behind the other boy at all times, which was slightly concerning to Phil, but he wasn’t going to pry. He figured whatever they wanted to share would be fine. 

“I’m Wilbur,” Yellow-sweater boy said after a few minutes. “And this is Technoblade. We’re twins.” 

Phil nodded. “I’m Phil. It’s nice to meet you.” Wilbur nodded back. 

They quickly walked through the city. Phil was hiding his face this time; he thought it'd be easier for the boys if they weren't stopped every three seconds by a well meaning person. But with Phil hidden, he was able to take the boys up to his house—it was really a castle, but Phil didn’t think he was ready to call it that yet—without anyone stopping him. 

As they got to the doorway, yellow-sweater boy—Wilbur—stopped. “Wait,” He said nervously, “You-you live here?”

“Yep.” Phil said, wincing at how it would look to the boys. Phil had purposefully tried not to draw attention to himself while out, so he was wearing his old travelling clothes, that had seen better days. He knew how it looked, his great, slightly intimidating castle as a backdrop for home, who was neither great or intimidating. The outside walls were tall, so tall that Wilbur had to crane his neck to see the top of it. The castle itself, on the other side of the wall, was even bigger. 

“So that means, you’re the-you’re the King!” Wilbur said. Phil couldn’t tell if he was excited or scared. 

“Yep.” Phill said again. “Do you wanna come inside?” Wilbur’s eyes widened and he looked at his brother behind him. They whispered at each other again, longer this time. Then, Wilbur turned around and nodded. 

Phil led them into his home and into a smaller room off to the side. It didn’t really have a purpose yet—Phil had found that there were more rooms here than he’d ever even think of needing. 

“You wanna take off your cloak?” Phil addressed the other boy, the one Wilbur had called Technoblade. The boy jerked back at being addressed, looking at Wilbur for help. Phil didn’t turn, but he could see Wilbur nod out of the corner of his eye. Technoblade slowly pulled down his hood. 

Every cell in Phil’s body told him to fight or run or get out of there before he died. A voice in his head was smug, saying Well what did you expect with his face being covered the whole time?

Technoblade was staring at his feet. The boy was very obviously not human, with his small tusks and beady red eyes and pointed ears. He was a piglin hybrid, a rare mob, from the Nether. And that was why Phil was filled with the urge to kill this small child. He wasn’t going to, he had more control than that. But years of fighting experience wasn’t going to go away in a few months. 

Wilbur could see how the two stared at each other, the tension thick in the air. He knew that Techno wouldn’t say anything, and it didn’t look like Phil would either. So, he shoved his way between the two and grabbed Techno’s hand. 

“Is there a problem?” He asked Phil. It was a dumb question. But Phil shook his head at them and smiled. It wasn’t like a smile that they’d gotten in the city, but it was a smile nonetheless. 

“No, there isn’t a problem. Would you two like to see your rooms?” 

“We can-we can stay?” Techno spoke out loud for the first time since Phil showed up. 

“Yeah, mate. You can stay as long as you want. I’m not going to kick you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope y'all have a great rest of your Christmas if you celebrate or a fantastic Friday if you don't! :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Hope you're all well!
> 
> This chapter is the longest yet, and it was a pain and a half to write (and don't get me started on editing it). I dunno, I think I threw myself into it without planning, so it's just a bunch of filler. And the fact that I wrote the first half at 11 at night between episodes of The Mandalorian didn't help. 
> 
> While this chapter isn't my favorite, I just wanted to get it out here so here you go. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!

“Techno,” Wilbur whispered later that night. The piglin in question turned slightly. He could just see Wilbur’s profile, highlighted by the moon’s rays. Techno grunted in lieu of an answer. They were in separate beds, but if they reached their hands out over the gap, they could touch. Wilbur’s hand was cold. He said that he’s not  _ that _ cold, but anything less than the thick, soupy heat of the Nether was a bit too cold for Techno’s liking. 

“Techno,” Wilbur whispered again, “How long?” Techno sighed. Ever since Techno had shown up on Wilbur’s doorstep, feverish and half-dead, the question was always  _ how long _ . How long did they have, either until they got kicked out or had to relocate? How long until it wasn’t safe anymore? 

“I dunno,” Techno said instead of giving an actual response. Wilbur groaned and rolled on his side to face Techno. He could feel his brother’s eyes boring into the side of his head, pleading for a different answer. At first, when Wilbur got that answer, he would beg for something else, an  _ actual _ answer, like Techno had any clue. Just because Techno was older (just by two days, and even that wasn’t his actual birthdate), Wilbur looked to him for the answers. 

Techno didn’t say anything else, and after a while, Wilbur stopped staring at him and fell asleep, his hand going limp in Techno’s. He figured he’d have a half-hour at best before Wilbur’s nightmares started. They were both prone to nightmares, but Wilbur’s were definitely worse. Once, and only once, Techno asked what he dreamed in a frenzied attempt to help Wilbur. He didn’t get an answer. Techno respected that, even though the boys were close, there were still some parts of Techno's life that he didn't want to tell Wilbur about, so he could only assume it was the same for the other boy. 

Techno didn't sleep that night, not fully. He was between the stages of awake and sleeping, so everything was murky and time didn't exist, not in the normal way. It was kind of sad, really, this was the first time in a long time that Techno had been in a bed, and he couldn’t even sleep to enjoy it. 

The sun was just rising when Wilbur stirred to get up. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at Techno. That was another thing that Techno didn’t understand about Wilbur. The boy smiled at him every morning, regardless of the events from the night before. (Sometimes Techno would worry about him. Wilbur would wake up, bruised and bloody and _still smile at_ _him_ ). 

Wilbur was waiting for Techno to do something. Part of him hated the fact that Wilbur thought he knew all the answers when between the two of them, Techno knew the least. But he still stood up and made his way to Wilbur, sitting on his bed. 

"Good morning," Wilbur said, once Techno got settled. "What's the plan?"

"I figured we'd get breakfast first, then skedaddle," Techno replied, pointing a thumb at the window. It was mostly for the theatrics, both boys knew that they wouldn't leave out the window. (Hopefully). 

"Sounds good Tech," Wilbur said with another smile. He stood up and stretched, making his way to the window. Techno followed and stood slightly behind him. The two boys looked out, gazing over what they could see of the city beneath them. It was still early, so the town wasn't as busy. There were still people out, peddlers hawking their wares as businessmen quickly walked to their shops. Techno could see a young girl, flitting around the front door of a shop, handing out flowers and setting bread in the cart outside her shop. Techno knew her as Niki, the daughter of the bakers (who, in his opinion, were not as kind as their daughter). 

Techno had better eyesight than Wilbur, so he didn’t know if his brother could see Niki. Wilbur had insisted that he didn't like Niki, but he always walked a bit taller by her bakery, like he was trying to show off his height. Techno used to call him out on it until Wilbur had mentioned that he basically did that when walking by  _ any _ girl, not just cute bakery ones. 

Techno stepped away from the window after a bit. He wasn't used to seeing the city from this angle, and he was getting quite dizzy. Besides, if they wanted to eat and disappear into the streets before Phil found them, they needed to move fast. Techno was half out of the room when Wilbur's voice pulled him back. 

"Hey Techno. Come look at this." Wilbur said. Techno blinked at his brother. He was staring at a closet like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Techno might've understood it if the interior held something cool, but it just contained the normal items that would be in a closet. Obviously. 

"What? You've seen clothes before." The closet was filled with outerwear, from cloaks and jackets to mittens and scarves, all made out of the same blue fabric and covered with a thin layer of dust, like they were forgotten about. Which they probably were. The room wasn't close to an outside door, so Techno figured that this room was supposed to be for guests, then quickly turned into a storage room once everyone figured out that the King didn't  _ get _ visitors. 

Or maybe he did. Techno didn't concern himself with whatever the King got up to. He had his own problems. 

“Yeah, but look how  _ many _ there are!” Wilbur reached a hand out and stroked the cloak closest to him. It was very soft, and Wilbur had to fight the urge to rub his face on it. For one, the dust would mess with his allergies, and he didn’t want to get it dirty, even though it was obvious the clothes haven’t been used in ages, and probably won’t be worn in a long time.

Techno shrugged and turned back to the door. "If we're gonna eat, we should do it now." 

The two boys left their room and started walking down the hallway. The floors were covered in bright rugs, the walls with white and blue tapestries. The windows looked out to gardens that should’ve been bursting with color, flowers and foliage covering the ground. But this was the Antarctic Empire, flowers didn’t grow here for long, especially outside. 

The hallway ended in a staircase, going down to the first level. Techno peered over it to see if anyone was waiting. It was weird, but they’ve not seen anyone yet. Even the previous night, there weren't many people around. Either they caught sight of Technoblade and got out of there, or the King really was lonely. 

“See anyone?” Wilbur hissed. He could’ve just looked down the stairs, but he was covering the hallway behind them. Techno shook his head. They quietly made their way down the stairs, the lanterns on the wall casting long, skinny shadows on the stairs in front of them. The next floor was even better. The stairs curved to the right, leading the two into a large stone room. Chests lined the room, each with a sign above it telling what was inside. Techno was about to keep walking, but Wilbur let out a gasp, making him spin back to his brother.

Wilbur was staring inside a chest, one hand beckoning Techno over. He looked into the chest to see emeralds, the bright green gems piling up and almost overflowing. Techno had never seen this much money in his life. Even one emerald would be worth more than anything Techno had. Wilbur pocketed one and Techno pretended not to see it. (It might be a problem selling it later, but that was an issue for future Techno). 

“Go look in the other chests,” Wilbur said quietly. Techno sighed and walked across the room to a chest and tried to open it. Techno isn’t the strongest Piglin around, but he knew he was stronger than a wooden chest. Which is why he was surprised when the lid didn’t pop open. But then, he looked closer and saw that it was locked. Huffing slightly at the fact he was bested by a chest, he made his way back to Wilbur. 

“It’s locked,” He said curtly, glaring at the chest that offended him so deeply. 

“Well what was on the sign?” Wilbur said, moving to the chest beside him and opening it. Techno fixed his glare on Wilbur. 

“I can’t read.” Wilbur’s mouth fell into an ‘oh’ shape, and he smiled sheepishly. Techno shrugged and walked to the doorway to look out. “You comin’?” 

The two left and found themselves in the dining room, where they had eaten the night before. There was a fire going, but no one was in there to tend to it. Breakfast was on the table, and the two boys rushed over to eat. Techno knew he should pace himself, it wouldn’t be good if he made himself sick over this food, not to mention it'd be better to take it for later. 

He was saved from his dilemma when Phil walked in the room. They stared at each other for a minute, Wilbur not noticing because he was shoving food into his pockets. Techno elbowed him, earning an indignant “Hey!” from his brother. He didn’t respond to the bait, just tilted his head at Phil. 

“Hello,” Phil said guardedly. “I didn’t expect you to be here yet.” That didn’t sound too good. Were they not supposed to find their way to the food and just stay in the room? Phil had told them they could leave whenever they wanted, but was it a trap? It was totally a trap. 

Techno didn’t answer, just took a bite out of a raw potato (why was it raw? Phil was obviously rich enough to cook the potatoes, was he just trying to rub in the fact that Techno and Wilbur were poor little street boys and didn’t know the difference between a cooked and a raw potato?). Phil sighed and sat down at the table, moving slowly so as to not scare the boys. 

“Do you want to sit down?” Phil asked softly. Techno huffed. Of  _ course _ Phil would think they were heathens and didn’t know manners. Techno flicked his eyes over to Wilbur and watched him sit. He followed a few seconds after. 

Having Phil in the room made it awkward. The night before, Phil had given them food and left them in the dining room alone. Which was fine, it was to be expected. And Techno thought it was easier, because...well, Techno didn’t quite know why, but it was. 

But now, with Phil here, it was a lot harder to eat. Techno could tell Wilbur felt the same way, judging by the fact that he kept slipping food into his pockets, like Phil was going to take it away. Techno narrowed his eyes at the thought and turned his gaze on Phil. To his credit, the older man didn’t flinch, just blinked back at him. 

Wilbur pressed another potato into Techno’s hand. He looked between it and Wilbur, rolling his eyes at his brother’s smile, but accepting the potato nevertheless. Breakfast seemed to pass quicker, especially after Techno started eating. Phil wasn’t straight up staring at them anymore, but he was making it quite awkward by looking at his plate, the wall, and anywhere that wasn't at the two boys. 

Breakfast ended well enough, Techno supposed. Nobody ran in to throw them out and Phil didn’t say anything when Wilbur kept pocketing food. Or maybe he just didn’t notice. The last part probably wasn’t true, Phil  _ totally  _ noticed that Wilbur was stealing from him, he either didn’t think it was that big of a deal or Techno’s glare kept him from doing anything. 

Phil leaned on the table after they were done. Techno didn’t think that was quite kingly of him, but then realized Phil could virtually do anything he wanted and the people couldn’t say a single thing about it.  _ That must be nice, _ Techno thought wistfully,  _ to do anything you wanted without fear of repercussions.  _ But alas, that would not be possible for Technoblade, especially because he looks how he does. 

“So,” Phil said, pulling Techno out of his thoughts. “What’s the plan?” And then, at Wilbur’s blank stare, he added, “What are you two going to do? Because you can stay if you wish, or leave, I won’t stop you either way. But, if you do choose to leave, at least let me give you some warmer clothes.” Phil did have a point; even after living on the Overworld for a few months, Techno was far more used to the heat of the Nether. Wilbur wasn’t that much better. Even though Techno didn’t need handouts from  _ anybody _ (the food was a different story. It was a matter of survival), for Wilbur’s sake, he allowed himself to accept the offer of clothes. 

(And maybe he could grab that cloak he was eyeing earlier.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the support! It really motivates me to keep writing. (Also if there's anything you want to see in this fic, lmk and I'll see what I can do). 
> 
> This'll be my last update for a bit, I have exams this week and next week that need to take my concentration. But I'll be back in three (???) weeks. Hopefully. 
> 
> I hope you are all doing well and staying safe, especially now. I had wanted to get this chapter out by New Years so that I could talk about how good it is that we all survived another year and that 2021 will be better. And I know it doesn't really look like anything's changed at the moment, but it will get better. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all have a great rest of your day! Get some water, stretch, take a break if you need to. You're all amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Consider leaving a comment on your way out? 
> 
> Also, check out my personal Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/frenchbullpigs), or my (empty) writing Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/peggywrites)  
> Have a good day!


End file.
